User talk:Twilightluver0429
I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- TagAlongPam (Talk) 04:23, December 18, 2009 Help! we cannot decide if it's "Vampire" or "Vampyre" So go here http://vampires.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Vampire_(subspecies) and vote! all'ight? LunaBella 00:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations on your awards! Welcome, and congratulations for already being able to receive 3 awards!! Keep up the great work, and let me know when you're ready for other awards! Sena 22:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) LB HELLO! I'M LUNABELL! WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME? ♥LunaBella♥ YAY!!! THEN I'LL TELL YOU A SECRECT!!! THERE'S A SHOUTBOX YOU CAN TALK WITH PEOPLE ON REALLY QUICK AND YOU GET IT BY GOING UP TO YOUR UPPER RIGHT HAND CORNER AND CLICKING "MORE" AND THEN "MANAGE WIDGETS" THEN YOU WILL FIND A SHOUTBOX THAT CAN HOLD MESSAGES UNTILL THEY ARE KNOCKED OFF, THAT RANGES FROM 1-50. I'M GLAD WE'RE FRIENDS!!! ♥LunaBella♥ I FORGOT TO TELL YOU YOU MUST REFRESH TO SEE THE OTHER'S REPLY!!! YOU DO THAT BY REFRESHING THE WHOLE PAGE OR SENDING ONE SPACE BAR WHICH SENDS NOTHING AND JUST REFRESHES IT!!! ♥LunaBella♥ it sucks a little but it's about nessie... ♥LunaBella♥ I LOVE!!! i think you have real potential! ♥LunaBella♥ WOOZY WORLD FOR PIGS!!! hey, are you still there? sorry about the "what?" that was for TLG but i didn't see you had posted... ♥LunaBella♥ SORRYILEFTBUTMYDADGOTHOMEANDWANTEDONSOIHADTOGETOFF!!!! ♥LunaBella♥ NOWYOUKNOWMYTWUENATUWE... you sorta lost me on that but OK!!! ♥LunaBella♥ i'm in the shoutbox. http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:LuckyTimothy http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kmanwing http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Aylce_Hale http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Vampireerik http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Vampfreak atemping codes hopefully this is what you want, just copy this, and then go to your "preferences" under "more" somewhere there is something that says unique sig or something and you incert the code there, then check the box and go to the bottom and click "save" here's the code: Twilightluvero429 oh, crap! i'm sorry, it got messed up. i could try again if you want. Twilightluver0429] twifan Twifan Twifan one more atempt... i'm atempting to do this by separating the code. if there are two of " then just put one, and olny space bar when it says. k? first put in two [ then type "User" then ":" Then your user name. on space bar this "|" (it's above the "enter") < "span style = ""font-family" ":" "Bradley Hand" ; space bar "color:red;"" >Twifan< / "span" > and two more ]] then you're done :Here's the code that Luna is trying to give you: Twilightluvero429 -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem! Let me know if there's anything else you need. -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:16, March 12, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!! ♥LunaBella♥ thanks, but i haven't finished the first yet either so... ♥LunaBella♥ Awards I've added your 'play ball' award, congratulations! Keep up the great work and let me know when you're ready for another one. Don't forget to try for some of the special awards, clean up vandalism or invite your friends to come and help on the wiki. Have fun! Sena 18:18, March 14, 2010 (UTC) hey, sorry i kept leaving, sundays huh? ♥LunaBella♥ HELLO!!! sorry i haven't replied today...brothers wanted me to go......outside! in the burning sun!!! how ya feelin'? (i'm in the shtbx...for once...) ♥LunaBella♥ sorry i'm not being a good friend, but we have one computer so it's hard to stay on all the time, i'll try to talk to you more, but it may end up where we have to talk over the talk pages. again, sorry. ♥Luna/Bella♥ I know right? it's just sooo annoying to have get off just as you get on! do you like Kerli? ♥Luna/Bella♥ Kerli. "Welcome to the tea party, wanna be a VIP?" haha! i love that! http://kerli.wikia.com/wiki/Tea_Party_(video)#Video Just listen and you'll fall in love! "Welcome to the tea party..." ♥Luna/Bella♥ doesn't have to, i don't think... ♥Luna/Bella♥ haha! so how's life over there? it's boring over here, i'm not even dressed yet, i'm still in my pjs... ♥Luna/Bella♥ ooh! >(* piano *)< sounds pretty. ♥Luna/Bella♥ sounds even prettier now!!! i don't remember how it goes though... ♥Luna/Bella♥ ahh. ♥Luna/Bella♥ elloeloelo!\ how's piano? ♥Luna/Bella♥ i'll help! what do you need? ♥Luna/Bella♥ you're fine! just give me a sec to help you, maybe i can fix it. ♥Luna/Bella♥ oy, i'm not sure what happened to it, i'm sorry ican't help, but i'll ask TAP or fingernails for you! again, sorry. ♥Luna/Bella♥ Hellooo.. Hello(: hey, idk who see is... ♥Luna/Bella♥ Hey Hey, Luna left, but we can chat if you'd like. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 01:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I think she just left left, not for good. anyway I'm SO happy to talk to another Team Edward for a change!!! For soem reason its rare on this site. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 01:28, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Would you like me to add you to the catagory. ^.^ http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 01:30, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::YAY!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 01:33, March 26, 2010 (UTC) HELLO!!! sorry i haven't been around... um..."Lunar"? maybe...what is it about? because meyers took stuff that represented the book. ♥Luna/Bella♥ "Lunar"... maybe if it was about fighting werewolves... could you give me more? i don't think i get it... ♥Luna/Bella♥ hmm...sounds okay! ♥Luna/Bella♥ don't do easter, we do PASCHA!!! we make lots of food with CHEESE!!! and HAM!!! haha! what about you???... ♥Luna/Bella♥ oh you don't have to do that. you could put it in the fanfic though! ♥Luna/Bella♥ you can do whatever you want!!! ♥Luna/Bella♥ Question Where did you get that first page of that book? I want to read MORE!!! sorry you're sick. yeah, there are. how are you aside from sick? ♥Luna/Bella♥ heh. yeah, it was cold to me this morning too. even though the sun is like, bright. and trying to tan everyone. evil sun... how's your cuz? ♥Luna/Bella♥ cousin. ♥Luna/Bella♥ you think?... well how's piano? ♥Luna/Bella♥ are you gonna be a one man band? ♥Luna/Bella♥ aww...well you could mix it over the computer! plus you don't have to do it all at the same time so... ♥Luna/Bella♥ haha! well if you do start one, what kind will it be? rock? pop? metal!? haha! ♥Luna/Bella♥ aw cool! i love that band! i like i caught myself. ♥Luna/Bella♥ ah, when you let your heart win... so am i the only one who likes them and hannah or do you like her too? ♥Luna/Bella♥ sorry, what was the last part? i didn't get that... ♥Luna/Bella♥ i just mean like am i the only one that likes her music on here? because it seems like there are twi-fans, hannah-fans, harry potter-fans, then the people who hate all of those. so which of those are you? ♥Luna/Bella♥ http://kara.allthingsd.com/files/2007/10/fp8818hannah-montana-posters.jpg Hannah montana...did she really go that far down hill??? ♥Luna/Bella♥ haha! yeah, but miley is like, a slut now. she actually wants to be a sex-symbol. i still like her music but... ♥Luna/Bella♥ i think miley is more like britney spears now, like, porn or something. ♥Luna/Bella♥ COOL! ♥Luna/Bella♥ she was. i'm gonna have to go. see you later! ♥Luna/Bella♥ Talk Sure, no problem! Whats on your mind? (talk) 23:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thats lame, why? (talk) 23:52, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I hate running >.< lol (talk) 23:56, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::At least you werent last. >.< (I always was! >.<) (talk) 00:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::lol, then we are two of a kind. ^.^ (talk) 00:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Friends Well, it's kind of silly to ask someone to be friends. Webster's defines it as "one attached to another by affection or esteem." I'm sure we'll be good friends though :) Fingernails 23:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: BAND: oh! cool!...i think i predicted this... how do you figure we could do it? ♥Luna/Bella♥ oh, you really don't want me to do that! i would so pull a goth on that! but aside from this awsome ideal, how are you? ♥Luna/Bella♥ you should make a blog for videos like that! ♥Luna/Bella♥ i'm still working on it. ♥Luna/Bella♥ it's up!!! ♥Luna/Bella♥ i can't find it but i can make a code for you anyways, just give me a sec and i'll try to post it here, but if it comes out as the sig i made a mistake ♥Luna/Bella♥ okay. ♥Luna/Bella♥ Signature How about this font? Or this font? This is really lovely. Or this maybe this font? * Twifan * Twifan * Twifan Like any of those? Fingernails 03:00, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Here it is... ... do you like it? Fingernails 03:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::To get it, go to and scroll down to the signature section. In the longer box, copy and paste this... |Twilightluver0429 (talk)}} ::Next, check that little box underneath it and scroll down and save the page. Fingernails 03:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC)